Perubahan
by MiraMira
Summary: Setiap orang pasti berubah dan kadang kita tidak bisa memperkirakan perubahan itu, ada yang kecil, ada yang besar, yang cepat, yang lambat, terencana, tidak diduga, tapi tetap, setiap orang pasti berubah. Chanyeol/Yixing.


Disclaimer : EXO punya agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Pair : Chanyeol/Yixing, Baek/OC yang tidak akan diceritakan.

Genre : Romance, Friendship.

Rating : T.

Warning : Shou-ai, crack-pair.

Note : Fic yang muncul dari perasaan ditinggalkan.

+Perubahan+

Setiap orang pasti berubah dan kadang kita tidak bisa memperkirakan perubahan itu, ada yang kecil, ada yang besar, yang cepat, yang lambat, terencana, tidak diduga, tapi tetap, setiap orang pasti berubah.

Baekhyun akhirnya memiliki kekasih, perempuan yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya, lagipula dia juga tidak mempedulikannya, dan sejak itu Baekhyun berubah. Orang yang baru memadu kasih adalah contoh paling mudah dari perubahan kehidupan sosial seseorang, mereka yang paling berubah dan paling terlihat perubahannya, tentu saja bagi yang mencinta hanya ada yang tercinta di otaknya dan itu dapat merubah kehidupan sosial mereka dengan sangat amat drastis, Baekhyunlah salah satunya.

Chanyeol selalu duduk disini, menunggu orang orang yang membutuhkannya untuk datang, juga Baekhyun kalau dia sudah tidak sibuk dengan kekasihnya. Chanyeol memang nyaman begini, berkeliling sendirian lalu menemukan teman yang membutuhkannya, dalam hal apapun dia senang membantu, walaupun dengan dia yang terus berpindah seperti ini dia sulit mendapat teman dekat, tapi lama lama dia jadi terbiasa sendiri.

BRUK!

Chanyeol yang dekat dengan sumber suara dengan sigap menghampirinya, dia sudah terlalu terbiasa untuk menolong.

Anak kelas dua, jatuh dengan beberapa buku tebal di sekitarnya, sepertinya dia baru tersandung sesuatu.

"Kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol. Anak itu menatapnya bingung, dia terlihat mencoba mencerna kata kata Chanyeol.

Sekelas dengannya, pindahan dari Cina, namanya Zhang Yixing.

"I-iya, aku baik baik saja." Jawabnya. Ini Zhang Yixing toh, pantas saja dia tidak begitu mengerti perkataan Chanyeol. Sepertinya Zhang Yixing inilah yang harus ditemani.

Chanyeol membantunya merapikan buku bukunya. "Kau mau kemana?" Tanyanya, dia memperlambat tempo bicaranya agar Yixing bisa mengerti.

"Ke perpustakaan, aku ingin mengembalikan buku." Jawabnya, logat Cinanya masih terdengar jelas walaupun itu tidak menggangu kalimatnya, hanya lucu saja mendengarnya.

Chanyeol tidak bertanya apa apa lagi, takut takut hal yang nantinya ditanyakannya justru tidak dimengerti Yixing.

+Perubahan+

Yixing itu pintar, dia dengan cepat mempelajari bahasa, nilai akademisnya juga ada di atas Chanyeol untuk beberapa pelajaran. Jangan salah yah, Chanyeol adalah langganan sepuluh besar. Dan yang sama dengannya adalah Yixing menyukai musik, di bisa memainkan piano dan gitar, dia juga bisa mainkannya, ditambah dengan menggebuk drum. Mungkin hal itulah yang membuat mereka dekat.

Tapi sebagai teman yang baik, Chanyeol masih tidak melupakan Baekhyun, terkadang dia memperhatikan pemuda itu bersama kekasihnya, Chanyeol selalu menunggunya kalau dia ingin menemui Chanyeol lagi, itupun kalau.

Tapi dia seringnya justru menemani Yixing melatih bahasa Koreanya. Biarlah orang orang mengira dia overdosis Yixing, lagipula hanya Yixing yang selalu ada di sampingnya saat ini.

+Perubahan+

Yixing, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun adalah teman sekelas dan ada kemungkinan mereka untuk bicara bertiga. Dan itu memang terjadi, tiba tiba di depan tempat duduk Yixing Chanyeol muncul Baekhyun, menginterupsi pertanyaan Yixing tentang kosakata bahasa Korea yang tidak dia mengerti.

Baekhyun kemudian bercerita tentang pacarnya dengan cepat, Chanyeol mengerti apa yang dia ceritakan, tapi dia tidak tertarik, dia memang tidak pernah tertarik dengan hubungan parcintaan, dia melirik Yixing, dia hanya tersenyum mendengarkan Baekhyun sambil mencoba mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan. Betul kan, dia tidak mengerti.

"Baekkie, Yixing tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan." Kata Chanyeol, Yixing menyikutnya pelan seakan berkata 'Aku tidak apa apa.'

"Biar saja, aku kan bercerita padamu, bukan padanya." Dia dan Baekhyun memang biasa bercanda sesadis itu, tapi Yixing adalah orang baru dalam lingkaran mereka, tidak sepantasnya Baekhyun bersikap sejahat itu.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, lebih tepatnya seringai meremehkan kali ini, Baekhyun sunggulah egois, seakan dialah satu satunya orang yang bisa mengerti Chanyeol, tapi tetap, setiap orang pasti berubah, Chanyeol juga, dan Baekhyun juga. Biasanya mereka saling mengerti apa yang dipikirkan satu sama lain, tapi kali ini tidak, mereka tidak saling mengerti apa yang satu sama lain pikirkan, tidak lagi sepikiran.

Chanyeol merasa dia tidak lagi mengenal siapa orang di hadapannya ini, apa yang terjadi di antara dirinya dan Baekhyun dulu hanya seperti angin lalu, yang dia pikirkan saat ini adalah Yixing yang tetap tersenyum walaupun Baekhyun dengan terang terangan menolaknya.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol bisa saja bilang 'Kembali pada pacarmu saja sana!' pada Baekhyun, tapi itu pasti hanya akan mengundang masalah lain antara dirinya dan Baekhyun, dan dia tidak suka itu, lebih baik pergi dengan tenang seperti ini, pelan pelan dilupakan oleh orang yang seakan pernah jadi sebagian dirinya, kembarannya, cerminan dirinya, sahabat sejatinya, lalu lari menuju orang lain.

Lalu lari menuju Yixing.

"Kau tidak apa apa?" Tanya Chanyeol. Yixing hanya tersenyum memandangnya, pasti Baekhyun jadi buruk di matanya.

"Tidak apa apa." Apa yang sebenarnya Yixing pikirkan, Chanyeol tidak tahu. Dia bisa saja menganggap Baekhyun sejahat itu, atau dia merasa tidak diterima sebagai teman oleh Baekhyun, Chanyeol benar benar tidak bisa mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Yixing, meskipun dia ingin.

"Kadang orang bisa jadi begitu kejam saat dia menyayangi sesuatu." Hanya itu yang Yixing katakan, kalimat itu terdengar seperti 'Baekhyun bisa jadi begitu kejam saat dia sudah menyayangimu.' Di telinga Chanyeol. Sejujurnya Chanyeol tidak lagi merasa Baekhyun menyayanginya, dia lebih menyayangi kekasihnya.

"Walaupun kadang rasa sayang itu terasa tidak tepat." Tambah Yixing, tidak tepat disini berarti apa? Tidak tepat orangnya? Waktunya? Atau apa? Menurut Chanyeol rasa sayang itu tidak lagi tepat karena dia tidak ingin disayang oleh Baekhyun lagi.

Dia tidak membalas perkataan Yixing, takut takut dia salah bicara, lagipula dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan. Dia membiarkan Yixing bersandar padanya.

"Apa kau sakit hati?" Ini adalhan satu hal yang Chanyeol khawatirkan.

"Sepertinya begitu." Jawab Yixing singkat, tapi cukup bagi Chanyeol untuk mengerti perasaannya. Chanyeol mengelus pelan rambut Yixing, anak itu juga sepertinya tidak menolaknya.

+Perubahan+

Apa yang sebenarnya membuat dua orang dapat menjadi sehati dan sepikiran, bukankah itu komunikasi? Jadi kalau saat ini Baekhyun jarang berbicara padanya bukan hal aneh kalau dia tidak lagi mengerti bagaimana tabiat temannya itu.

Yixing masih bernyanyi sambil memetik gitarnya, suaranya yang manis mengalun lembut, berbeda dengan suara Baekhyun, suara Yixing lebih terdengar seperti lagu pengantar tidur.

"Kau masih mau bernyanyi?" Tanya Chanyeol. Setiap orang pasti berubah, termasuk dirinya.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Yixing singkat. Salahkah dirinya yang menjadi lebih dekat dengan Yixing daripada dengan Baekhyun? Sepertinya tidak, karena setiap orang berubah, Baekhyun juga, dirinya juga, harusnya Yixing juga.

"Suaramu membuatku mengantuk, kau tahu?" Chanyeol tidak ingin membayangkannya, dia melihat Yixing pelahan berubah dan meninggalkannya, bagaimana cara mencegah perubahan?

Yixing tertawa. Chanyeol masih ingin lebih lama lagi bersama Yixing, bersama anak pindahan dari Cina itu. Kalau dipikir Yixing juga sudah berubah, dulu dia biasa sendiri, sendirian saja karena tidak ada yang mengerti Mandarin dan tahu dimana Changsha berada. Iya, Yixing sudah berubah, berubah menjadi dekat dengannya, tapi suatu saat nanti aka nada perubahan yang memisahkan mereka, itu sudah hokum alam.

"Kau mau membuatku tertidur atau ingin kutiduri sih?" Tanya Chanyeol setengah bercanda, tapi lebih banyak serius. Kali ini Yixing berhenti memetik gitarnya, sepertinya dia menyadari nada serius pada pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya yang terakhir itu menyenangkan juga." Yixing memasang seringainya. Chanyeol berharap dia bisa mencegah perubahan dan membuat Yixing terus ada di sampingnya, selamanya.

Setiap orang pasti berubah dan kadang kita tidak bisa memperkirakan perubahan itu, ada yang kecil, ada yang besar, yang cepat, yang lambat, terencana, tidak diduga, tapi tetap, setiap orang pasti berubah, Chanyeol juga, Yixing juga berubah, dan setelah ini hubungan keduanya akan berubah.

+FIN+


End file.
